


Nightmares

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Universe [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, RWBY Art Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: She'll do what she can for her best friend. August 2150





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for the RWBY Art Challenge for Day 5: Team CFVY

Clacking keys filled the silence, punctuated by the occasional click of the mouse buttons. Even behind the sunglasses, her eyes scanned the screen.

Well, this certainly was the toughest challenge she'd had yet, but even Schner Manor's security fell beneath her practiced keystrokes.

She scrolled through the different camera feeds, lips pressed into a thin line. Dozens passed and she sighed. How many security cameras did one need…? Yes, her parents had their fair share, but it wasn't anything like this.

Her eyebrows shot us. There… The door with the lock on the outside. Just how paranoid was this man that he felt he had to— 

Her knuckles turned white on the mouse as Jacques entered the frame, Winter's long hair bunched in his hand. The Atlassian flew past her, but th loud tone didn't.

One press on the recording software and she leaned back in her chair, arms folded behind her head.

There was no way in hell she'd let this stand. The madman would fall even if it took her years to gather all the evidence. They might not have been close, but she couldn't allow Winter to suffer, not when she held so much promise and potential.


End file.
